wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kogasa Beatrice/Kalinka? Malinka?
Good evening people! How do you do? Me I am fine yes fine. Nobyembre 11 The title says all. It's gonna be a special day this Sunday. A certain idiot is gonna be having her birthday. Guess who that idiot is? ... ehehe. Yeah, me. I'll be fifteen by then. I still remember when I was a wee lassy back in MySims Wiki, I was like, twelve back then. A crazed weeaboo lunatic obsessed with Higurashi, video games and gore. Now I'm a crazed lunatic obsessed with too many things to list. Time does weird shit to people. I should draw a rave party pic. Cause you know, rave parties are boss. Maybe I'll go watch Wreck-it-Ralph at the cinema, assuming they're already showing it there. P.S. Eon. Blaze. I want gifts. Gifts. GIFTS. BLAZE I ALREADY GAVE YOU A BAG NOW IT IS MY TURN TO GET STUFF. *shot* Take your time, ladies. Emulators So, I got a GBA emulator and an N64 emulator for my SUPER MEGA DUPER AWESOME cellphone. It's more of a mini-tablet than a phone, honestly. The GBA emulator's awesome! As for the N64 though, I only just downloaded it... could you guys suggest ROMs for me to download plz? GBA suggestions would be nice too, cause so far my emulator is full of Touhoumon and Sims. ... Emulation is legal, right? My father told me it is as long as you don't sell the emulated games or something... I personally like emulators cause they give a chance to people who never got to play these old games, like me. And my GBA had this horrible habit of deleting my save files, and it also refused to play even if I inserted the catridge correctly. Cosplay So, our visual arts club in school is hosting a cosplay this February. Maybe. As the club program chair, it's mandatory for me to join in. YOU TOO, EON AND BLAZE! YOU'RE BOTH IN HIGHER POSITIONS THAN ME! Plus I only took program chair cause no one else wanted to... Now I have just one problem. I have a Hatsune Miku costume, but I don't really want to dress up as Miku since I already did for a Halloween party. And also I might have to let Blaze borrow the costume. I wanna cosplay someone else, I'm just not sure who. I'd cosplay either Feferi or Vriska (both from Homestuck, blame Eon for getting me into it), but getting the materials needed for their clothes, accessories, HORNS, hairstyle and skin color to be similar to theirs would be difficult and expensive, and possibly too much for a school cosplay (paint my skin grey for that? Really?). I'd also like to be Chihaya from THE iDOLM@STER, but... her clothes! HER CLOTHES! THEY'RE TOO GORGEOUS FOR ME TO HANDLE! ... or maybe I should be Ib. I wanna wear her pretty pretty clothes or something similar to them for one day. ... or should I dress up as a male character? So many choices. And just for a cosplay even at school, too... Category:Blog posts